


Открытие сезона

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Открытие сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытие сезона

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Лори чувствует их приближение еще до того, как две черные машины, полные вооруженных людей, проезжают невидимую черту, отделяющую город от пригородной зоны. Под солнечным сплетением начинает пульсировать горячий шар, и голова мгновенно наполняется образами: чужаки врываются через входную дверь, ломая новенький замок, и вытаскивают Лори на улицу, точно какую-то преступницу. Домашние туфли теряются на подъездной дорожке, соседи выглядывают из окон с жадным любопытством, боясь пропустить хоть что-то из того, о чем будут рассказывать друг другу за вечерним чаем.  
Она никогда не может разглядеть ничего дальше, чем на десяток минут – бесполезная способность, показавшая в красках заранее, как ее подстреленный муж падает на землю, но никак не позволившая предотвратить это. Рик не брал трубку, пока она, едва справившись с поступившей истерикой, на полной скорости гнала на место предполагаемой перестрелки. Она не справилась с управлением за пару минут до того, как пришло второе видение, на этот раз о том, как скорая, которая должна была успеть к ее мужу, останавливается для того, чтобы вытащить женщину из покореженной машины. Белая, на вид не больше тридцати лет, сообщает в рацию водитель, и они едут в противоположную от умирающего Рика сторону, пока Лори бьется в руках санитара, стараясь сбросить кислородную маску и заставить их развернуться. Все ее попытки заканчиваются ожидаемым уколом успокоительного и пробуждением в статусе вдовы полицейского.  
У нее есть четыре минуты – она сбрасывает с себя оцепенение и бежит в спальню. Рик, как и все копы, был подвержен приступам паранойи – быть может, понимает она сейчас, не такой уж и беспочвенной, – и у них была собрана «аварийная» сумка. Необходимый минимум одежды и лекарств, наличные и кредитные карточки, оформленные на чужие имена. Лори беспорядочно выдвигает ящики комода, выгребает белье и теплую рубашку Рика, в которую кутается по вечерам. По телевизору, мерно бормочущему в соседней комнате, выступает Нейтан Петрелли, и его уверенный спокойный голос успокаивает ее. Если бы он был одним из них, все было бы гораздо проще. Такой человек не допустил бы подобного.  
Лори бросает сумку на заднее сиденье старого седана и выезжает из гаража, не превышая дозволенной скорости. Главное – быть абсолютно незаметной, одной из тех скучных домохозяек, что отправляются за продуктами в полуденную жару. Телефонный звонок застает ее врасплох – на дисплее высвечивается номер Шейна.  
– Лори? – спрашивает он незнакомым, слишком спокойным голосом. – Мы можем встретиться?  
Она выбрасывает телефон в открытое окно и прибавляет газу. Сжимает руль побелевшими пальцами и вспоминает свой недавний сон – об ограбленной в темной аллее блондинке, которая спустя три минуты неловко поднялась, зажимая рукой зарастающую рану. На документах, вывалившихся из сумочки, значились имя и адрес настоящего человека, и до нее было не более получаса езды. Двадцати пяти минут, если Лори не будет сбрасывать скорость.  
Сезон охоты открыт, и она должна предупредить дичь. Быть может, в этот раз десяти минут будет достаточно.


End file.
